


Bets

by Glosui



Series: Danielle Williams [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bets & Wagers, Bets on Relationship, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glosui/pseuds/Glosui
Summary: Everyone has been calling them an old married couple for years. But all those times had to have been jokes, right? What if not?Contains slight spoilers for episode 6.04





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondLuv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLuv/gifts).



> So, I continued watching and because my mind was still full of my version of McDanno, of course my brain had to jump to the thought of the nicer criminals of the islands putting down bets about McDanno. After all: If we were waiting for it to happen, why not them?
> 
> This one shot builds on the first part of the series but can be read as a stand-alone.

“Ah, my beautiful Detective Williams.” Gerard Hirsch’s round face broke into what he probably thought of as a charming smile. “Like always, your beauty is only overshadowed by the sun itself.”  
Danny could not help but roll her eyes while he was reaching for her hand, when Steve stepped between them. “Hirsch. We are here because you might have some information that would be interesting to us.” And in that second the tiny man’s eyes lit up as he looked between Danny and Steve though she did not dare think of what thought might have caused this.

After they had closed the case, the whole team met in a bar. Hirsch had made caricatures of every team member – which were actually quite good – and everyone was having fun. That was until Hirsch had to open his mouth.  
“My dearest Detective Williams, if I may be so bold to ask what the deal is between you and Rambo over there?”  
She looked at him confused and glanced at Steve sitting next to her. “We’re partners.”  
“I knew that already.” His smile turned into more of a smirk. “But this morning he was acting all jealous when I tried to greet you like the proper lady you are. Did you finally, you know, seal the deal?” And even though the words could have been unclear, the smirk paired with the suggestive twitch of his eyebrows could not have made the implications of his words any clearer. Danny could not hold back her gasp and looked around the table, into the faces of her team. And everyone was trying very hard not to laugh. “Because you see. If you two are finally together that would mean that I won the bet, and by being the first one to know, I would get double.”  
Danny was overcome with the urge to search Steve for a knife – of which she was sure he was carrying somewhere on his body – and stick it somewhere in Hirsch’ body. “What. Bet.” Embarrassment and panic made her voice sharp and her eyes glinted murderously, as she tried not the panic, because of the whole fraternization thing and nobody knew about her relationship with her partner yet.  
Hirsch seemingly became aware of the danger he was in and tried to explain very quickly. “Well, some of the nicer people of Hawaii who know you guys started betting on the two of you and the question of when you would finally, you know, jump over your shadows.”  
“Calm down, brah”, Chin chimed in and smiled reassuringly at her. “We already know. And if it makes you feel any better, there is another such bet in the Force as well.”  
Danny could feel her whole head turning red. Was there really no privacy to ease into a new relationship?


End file.
